conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:01234567890
I hope this works for you # I have sent to your e-mail: One Ixania topographic map. One Map with cities located. One map of the city that I'm still drawing Xanza. it take several days. Tell me if you like the division of the city. Xanza Township has 280 km2. # Start creating Ixania article. # Can I create Ixania flag? Or what do you do? # Please let me divide my way Ixania. Let me continue drawing the capital Xanza. # Look at the map of the city. I liked as delimited Xanza Township? I do! I love the map! I'll make the article for Ixania immediately too. As for the flag, I already asked someone else to make one for me beforehand. However, you can make the flags for the provinces if you wish. But so you know, I made Ixania explicitly to be an evil nation. And I mean bamboo-under-fingernails evil. If you have any objections to it, I'd understand. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Evil nation? WTF!!! # Please let me divide my way Ixania. Let me continue drawing the capital Xanza. # I'm drwing de Xanza city map. Can I continue drawing the map of Xanza city? # I do not understand. Bamboo under the fingernails? # Take a look at your e-mail. Look at the map I'm making of Xanza City. Keep drawing this map? You can divid Ixania as you wish. As for the map, I sent an email saying you can go ahead and finish the map. Ixania is evil. Very evil. I got tired of trying to come up with a nice nation since those have been overdone, made time and again: the Union of Everett, the Allied States of America, the Kingdom of Texas, the East Asian Federation, and on, and on, and on. So I sought to make something unique and non-clique. So think Nazi Germany, but far, far worse. So the "WTF!" reaction is warranted. And again I saw the map, so you can continue with it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, if your not comfortable helping make this kind of nation, I will gladly change the overall design of its character, so this way you can continue to help, but not help makke an evil nation. Your choice. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) An evil nation? # How I do design a bad nation? # I do not understand. I do not understand what a poor nation. # I will continue drawing the map of Ixania. And the map Xanza city. Thank you. Describe more. # Designing an evil nation is not the part you will need to worry about. I will take care of that. I have been planning it for a while now so there should not be any problems. # I do not understand the question for your second question. I ask to you why to make an evil nation.Be quiet! Doesent matter # I fully understand. If you wish you can go ahead and make makes for the other cities too. I am currently working on making a language to go along with the nation to give it character. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 08:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok I have attached maps of Ixania locations. to your e-mail... According with your descriptions, like time zones and other, you can see my proposals. * Xanza Metropolitan area article I think where right for you. thanks!!! So... amazing flag and coat of arms!!! YEAH!!! IXANIA!!! IXANIA!!! IXANIA!!! rules.... Thanks for the maps. And the flag and coat of arms are indeed great. I have to thank the two artists for helping make them again just for that. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You have deleted my map? Where is my island map? Do not delete my map. It was hard to do. Not like? Why? Tell me something. I didn't delete any maps you made. I only handled the ones you made for me. The topography map you made I replaced with the world one. The other is still in the images library, and I will be using it later when I work on the geography of Ixania. Nothing has been deleted. Besides, I'd never get rid of anything someone made for me out of generosity. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC)